Leave the light on
by MissSerendipity2013
Summary: "Island, please leave the light on." "Don't worry, Shetland. I will." Just because Iceland wore royalty doesn't mean he was treated like it. Shetland or her sister weren't a exception either. Rated T for mentions of abuse and blood. For wolfseer4life33.


**Hey peoples! I'm writing a Fanfic for wolfseer4life33 and it's about Iceland and OC's Shetland and Orkney. Just because Iceland wore royalty doesn't mean he was treated like it. Here's the story of the lives they had to live before reaching independence.**

* * *

A silver haired boy with violet eyes stood beside a older girl with chocolate brown hair and forest green eyes. In the middle stood a young girl looking identical to the first, the only thing standing out being her lightly tanned complexion. A blonde man with dull blue eyes had a smirk on his face, arms folded. "You disobeyed me, you little brats. Can't you see all the things I do for you?!" He yelled, slapping the silverette across the face.

_'Maybe if we get tortured, then big brother will be happy. Yes, big brother will be happy.'_ He thought. He grabbed the youngest brunette's and the silverette's arms and led them into a room, leaving the oldest girl to cry. Her pale pink dress was torn and the sleeves hung off her shoulder. She begged and pleaded for him to leave them alone, but he didn't comply.

-Timeskip-

Shetland and Iceland slept in a hayloft in a barn. Despite it being night, a small light hung off of a hook on the far left side of the edge. Iceland knew that Shetland always asked to leave the light on. She liked the light because whenever Norway slapped them, darkness came. Iceland and Orkney liked the light too. She was happy that they liked the light.

However, there were always two puffins that stayed with them both. They were happy to have friends that cared about them. They liked the light too. The light was beautiful and warm. Iceland, however, had this habit of putting a royal sword next to them. Shetland held it once, and liked the feeling it gave. She felt powerful with it. "Island. One day I'll fight Norway with that sword, and we will be free!" She whisper-cheered.

Iceland patted her head and smiled. It would be nice to have power over them all. But that would be far out of their own grip. Maybe. Just maybe, he could try to rebel. Or Shetland and Orkney together. It wouldn't hurt. But he would still leave the light on. Because the light would help them and guide them.

-1194- Rebellion between Shetland and Norway breaks out-

Shetland looked about 7 now. Her hair became a darker brown, and her eyes now a emerald color. However, she wore a pale blue dress with the back and chest exposed. _With a sword clutched in her left hand. _She fought against Norway, the man being distressed about the island's attitude. At first, she was passive and shaky. Now, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes, and became stronger everyday.

_She kept fighting until darkness covered her eyes again. But this time, it was different. A light guided her through it, and a light was at the end of it. Iceland's voice called to her. And she called back. "Island! Island!" She called out. The light was getting brighter and brighter_. _Almost nearly there. She reached out as far as she..._

-Modern Day: Iceland is now 16 and Shetland is 12-

"Island! Island!" She cried out. Iceland picked up the now 12 year old girl and hugged her tightly. They both looked healthier and happier. Shetland was happy, and Iceland was too. "It's been so long!" She smiled. "I know, but I'm back." Iceland kissed her forehead. "Hey! What about us?!" Two voices said. Two puffins flew toward them, and perched on their arms. "Don't worry, you weren't forgotten." Iceland laughed.

"I'm glad." The puffins flew elsewhere and Shetland giggled. Her long brown curls blew through the wind and Iceland sat down on the grass. "Iceland?" Shetland asked. "Remember when I always asked to leave the light on? And you named me Aurora?" Iceland nodded. "Scotland changed it, but I still remember it. And guess what?" She whispered. "Yeah?"

"Leave the light on."

* * *

**That's it! I hope that you like it, wolfseerforlife33! I don't own any characters except for Shetland and Orkney.**


End file.
